


Figuring things Out

by VolsungartheMighty



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Attempted Voyeurism, Dorks figuring things out, Hand Cuffs, M/M, Role Playing, attempted public sex, mentions of Stiles - Freeform, past relationship-Brett/Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 16:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14814926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VolsungartheMighty/pseuds/VolsungartheMighty
Summary: Liam wants to spice things up in bed. Theo isn't so sure, until he is.





	Figuring things Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sofiaaaaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofiaaaaa/gifts).



> This is for Sofia. Happy Birthday Sofia. Thanks for not bullying me as much as you do everyone else.

Theo may have expected a lot of things, dating Liam. Lots of sex, a whole heap of emotional support and weird glances from the other pack members, but this seemed to take the cake.

He was lying on his stomach spread eagled, his arms and legs cuffed to the metal legs of their shared bed with police issue handcuffs. Not the cheap and nasty handcuffs that you could buy for ten dollars at the adult book store. No, no. Liam had gone all out and gotten the real things.

He let out a groan, burying his face in the sheets below him, as Liam's tongue pushed into his hole. It wasn’t the first time Liam had rimmed him, but it was the first time he had been rimmed while chained to the bed. It was... surprisingly erotic, being unable to move and having to rely on the whims of his boyfriend. He groaned again, this time muffled by the sheets, his fangs descending as he bit into them to muffle the sound.

He felt a hand slithering up his spine, making him shiver as it did, before he felt it burying itself in the soft strand of hair at the back of his head and pulled his head back, baring his throat. The burn of his scalp as his hair was viciously pulled made him growl, no longer muffled by the sheets, and made his dick throb beneath him. He bucked into the sheets beneath his crotch, chasing the friction he found. But another hand on his waist stilled his movements.

"I want to hear you, Theo" Liam growled, the vibrations of his lips against Theo's hole making him twitch. The command was obvious in Liam's voice, and it just made Theo's dick throb harder.

***

It had started as something simple, a small request as Theo had prepared them breakfast one morning.

"I've been thinking" Liam had started, and Theo could only groan, since things never went well when Liam began with those words.

"I've been thinking-" he said again, as if rearranging his thoughts "-that we should spice things up a little."

Theo turned away from the stove, tongs in hand which he now pointed at Liam. "What do you mean by that?" he asked. Theo was sure he knew where Liam was going with this line of conversation, and he felt a little hurt by the untold accusation. Was he _that_ bad in between the sheets that Liam needed to spice things up to get off now?

Liam seemed to be able to smell the self-doubt rolling off Theo in waves, and he was suddenly standing in front of Theo, hands hovering as if to grab a hold of Theo, but wavering slightly. "I don’t mean your bad in bed Theo" Liam said, honesty the only thing he could sense in coming from Liam. "Christ, there’s no way I would say that, cause you're fucking amazing in bed. What I meant was that we should try something new. And if we don’t like it, we can always try something different, or go back to the usual, okay babe?"

Theo had just nodded at that, Liam finally letting his hands rest on Theo's shoulders as he leaned in, taking comfort in his boyfriends embrace.

Little did he know the lengths to which Liam would go to try something out.

***

"What is this meant to be?" Theo asked, holding up little device in his hands.

It was slim and black, a little longer than his forefinger and not much thicker. It had a tapered head and ended in a circular base, with what looked to be a small dial on the end.

"It’s a vibrator" Liam had said, a smile on his face. That explained the dial on the end. "I figured we might like to try a little public sex."

"Come again?" Theo asked, keeping the little rubber device at arm’s length. Whatever Liam intended for it to be for could not be good.

"That's the spirit" Liam said with a cheerful smile, but it dropped as he noticed the frown on Theo's face. "What's wrong?"

"I am _not_ wearing this in public Liam" Theo said vehemently, finally dropping the device onto the bed between them. "I'm not going anywhere near that."

"Why not?" Liam asked, a genuine frown on his face as he asked.

"Because" Theo said, standing from the bed and glaring down at his boyfriend. "Your pack already have enough reason to hate me, Liam. I don’t need them thinking I've corrupted you further with my 'evil ways', as Stiles so kindly puts it."

He stormed out of their room without another word, leaving the house entirely, not wanting to be near Liam at the moment. He knew, of course, that Liam could easily follow his scent, but this wasn’t the first time Theo had stormed off on Liam like this. And if Liam was as insistent about changing things up, and in this way, it looked like it was going to happen more often.

Liam found him in his usual spot an hour later, sitting on the bridge crossing the river he had killed Tara in, feet dangling over the edge. Liam did as he usually did, and sat down next to him, feet dangling next to Theos, staying silent the whole time. They had done this often enough that Liam knew when to talk and when to remain silent. Right now, was one of those moments where Liam should stay silent.

"Sorry for... storming out on you like that" Theo breathed out, not looking up from the deceptively calm waters below them.

"It's okay" Liam said a few moments later, his voice trembling slightly, almost wondering if this was the straw that broke the camel’s back. "I should apologise too, I suppose. You said it yourself when we started dating, this is all new to you, and i foolishly forgot that. I didn’t mean for you to react like that."

Theo sighed, looking away from the waters below and looking at Liam, and how distraught he seemed, wrapping an arm around his shoulders in support. "How about this" Theo said, looking out over the river. "If you want to spice things up, why don’t we start with things _in_ the bedroom first, before going out of it, okay?"

Liam chuckled as he shook his head. "I _suppose_ I could take a few items off the list, if that's the case" he said, picking at a loose thread on his pants.

"Wait, you wrote a list?" Theo asked, mouth agape. "I think i need to see this."

Liam smiled, as he reached a hand into his pocket, pulling out a small square of paper that he quickly unfolded, smoothing it out against his thigh before handing it over to Theo.

It was... a rather long list, actually. Two columns taking up most of the page, Liam's neat handwriting listing all the... sinful ways the two of them could have some fun. A few were marked with an asterisk, most notably the entry for wearing a vibrator in public.

"What's the asterisk mean?" Theo asked, his eyes scanning over the entries. _Spanking, daddy kink, water sports_ and _shibari_ all stood out to him, but all were also marked with an asterisk.

Liam rubbed the back of his head, a hesitant smile on his face. "They're the ones I thought you wouldn’t be a fan of... so I figured I should ask about them first and cross them off the list first."

"Good, cause I don’t think I ever want to hear one of us calling the other _daddy_ " Theo said, a shiver running down his spine. "That should be fucking illegal."

Liam let out a bark of a laugh as Theo said that, a smile gracing his features. "Yeah, that’s why I thought I should bring it up early."

"And what the fuck is shibari?" Theo asked, finger hovering over the entry.

"It's a form of bondage" Liam said, eyes grazing across the surface of the water. "It's done with rope, and you tie someone up in certain positions. Often, it's just like being tied up while you're laying down, but more... experienced practitioners can be hung from the roof without harming themselves."

"You seem to have a bit of experience with that" Theo said with a smile, eyeing Liam intently.

Liam nodded slightly, eyes never leaving the water. "Yeah, I do. Both tying someone up and being tied up" he said, leaning back against his arms and looking at Theo. "When you were trying to break up the pack, Brett and I... we had a _thing_. I wouldn’t exactly say we were dating, but we certainly had a lot of sex. We did a lot of things, shibari being one of them."

"I didn’t know you and Brett were together" Theo said in a slight whisper.

"Yeah, we were" Liam said, mind wandering back to what they had done. "But again, we were really only together for the sex, since... you know, humans are rather fragile compared to werewolves and all. We kind of stopped not long after you were sent to hell, but just remained friends."

Theo nodded, looking back down to the list as Liam continued to let his mind wander. Hi eyes scanned the list, before resting on one particular entry that piqued his interest.

Theo let his eyes travel down the list, resting on one near the bottom of the list. "Voyeurism? What's that?" he said, noticing that it, too, had an asterisk next to it.

"That's having sex while someone watches you" Liam said, rubbing hands along his thighs. "Usually the person watching gets off on watching the other two have sex. Kind of like watching porn, only live."

Theo nodded, his thoughts running a mile a minute. "And we don’t have to leave the bedroom for it, do we?"

Liam looked over at Theo, a curious look on his face. "You mean you'd be up to it? At least trying it?"

Theo nodded, hesitantly at first, but as he thought about it, the idea grew on him. "I mean, why not? If we can do it in our room, might as well give it a try. We only need someone to watch us, right?"

Liam nodded, a thoughtful look on his face. 'I might know someone who would be interested."

***

The doorbell rang, and Liam was the first to open the door, revealing Brett standing on the other side, wearing black sweats and a grey shirt.

"Hey Brett" Liam said, a broad smile on his face as he stepped to the side, letting the taller werewolf into the house and closing the door behind him. "We're glad you could make it."

“It’s a pleasure” Brett practically purred, eyes grazing up and down Liam’s body, pure want evident in his eyes. “So, where are we doing this?”

"It's a pleasure" Brett practically purred, eyes grazing up and down Liam's body, pure want evident in his eyes. "So where are we doing this?"

"In our room" Liam said in reply, leading Brett upstairs and down the hall to his room. He came to a halt, hand pressed against the wood of his door as he turned back to Brett. "Theo is a little... hesitant, just so you know. So, while we're getting ready, just... watch, okay?"

Brett nodded, a smirk on his face as he said, "Right, just like when you watched Nolan and I?"

Liam blushed but didn’t say anything as he pushed the door open. Steam filled the room from the open door leading to Liam's bathroom, and Theo stepped out, wrapped in only a towel, torso bare for them to marvel at.

"Uh... hi, Brett" Theo said, voice an octave higher than usual as he looked at the born wolf. "It's good to see you?"

"Was that a question" Brett asked, concerned as he looked Theo up and down.

"Uh... Maybe?" Theo said, wincing slightly at the question.

Liam frowned. Theo was never this nervous before sex. If anything, he was dominant, and this was starting to worry Liam. So, he turned to Brett, saying, "Sorry, but I don’t think this is going to work Brett."

"It's okay, I think I can see that too" Brett said, backing out of the room.

"I'll be back in a minute Theo" Liam said as he followed Brett out of the room and downstairs. They were silent until they were standing outside. "Thanks’ for trying Brett, but sorry for bothering you."

"Again, Liam, it's okay" Brett said, reaching a hand up to grip Liam's shoulder. "It's not for everyone, and that's clearly the case with Theo. I'm glad I could help though."

And then he was off to his car. Liam stayed outside, leaning against the door frame as he watched Brett drive off, before going back inside and making his way back to his and Theo's room.

Theo was sitting on the end of the bed, his waist still wrapped in a towel, head bowed in thought.

"I'm sorry" was all Theo said.

Liam sat beside Theo, wrapping an arm around Theo's bare shoulders and pulling him into his side in a one-armed hug. "It's okay Theo. We couldn’t have known how you would react. We'll find something we both enjoy, if you're still up for it?"

Theo nodded, turning his body so he could bury his face in Liam’s neck, placing a light kiss to the pulse point there. "Okay, just not right now. I don’t think I’m up for anything right about now."

Liam nodded, pressing a kiss to Theo's head as he did so. They would find something, maybe not now, but eventually.

A couple of weeks passed after the voyeurism incident, Theo never bringing up the list during that time. Liam never pressured him, and for that he was thankful, but every couple of days Theo would find the list had a couple of new entries added, and soon he came to a decision.

They were eating breakfast sitting either side of the kitchen counter when Theo said, "So,… I’ve been thinking about the list."

He knew he had Liam's attention by the way Liam's movements froze, spoon frozen partway from his bowl of cereal to his mouth. He slowly lowered the spoon, clearing his throat a little before saying, "And what have you decided on?"

Theo pulled the list from his pocket, eyeing the list for a moment. "Well, i wanted to ask a couple of questions first."

"Okay" was all Liam said, placing his hands flat on the counter in front of him. Theo knew he would be behind him every step of the way, no matter what.

"What would... roleplaying entail?" Theo asked, voice steady. But inside he was all over the place, unable to keep a steady hold on his emotions.

Liam had a thoughtful look on his face as he looked into his half-eaten bowl of cereal, thinking things over. "I'm guessing you're wondering if it's going to be like in porn, where you have the 'naughty student' being fucked by their teacher to get their grades up?"

Theo chuckled, nodding his head as Liam spoke. "Yeah. It's not going to be like that, will it?"

"It will if you want it to be" Liam said with a wink but shook his head either way. "But no, it can be anything. Something as simple as having a persona you use, and only using that while in the bedroom, or on a date or something."

Theo nodded. "I thought that was also the case" he said, eyeing the list.

"Can I ask, why are you curious about roleplaying?" Liam asked slowly, as if scared Theo would run away if he rushed this.

"I was watching Modern Family while you were at work last night" Theo said, a light blush covering his cheeks, as if ashamed that he enjoyed the show. "And, um... it was the one where Claire and Phil went on a date under a pseudonym, acting as if they didn’t know each other. It seemed... interesting, I will admit."

Liam reached a hand out at Theo's admission, gripping his hand tightly. "It's okay. If it's something you want to do, we can do it."

"There is another reason" Theo said, eyes downcast. "I figured... we didn’t get together like _normal_ couples, and I figured it was a way to have a first date, do things the normal way."

Liam beamed at Theo, reaching his other hand out and gripping Theo's other hand. "That's never been something that bothered me, but I didn’t know it bothered you" Liam said softly, his thumbs rubbing over the backs of Theo's hands. "But... you have wanted to do things normally since the war ended, so I don’t blame you."

There was a pause, and then Theo asked quietly, almost as if expecting a _"no"_. "So you'll go through with it then?"

"Of course, I'll go through with it, Theo" Liam said, a find smile on his face. "Anything for you. When do you want to do it?"

"How about next Friday? That way we have time to think of backstories for our persona's then" Theo said, a bit more conviction in his voice.

"Next Friday it is" was all Liam said, as he turned back to his now soggy cereal.

***

The following Friday, Theo... no, Luca, sat at a table in a higher end restaurant than he was used to, wearing a suit and waiting for his blind date to arrive. He bounced his leg as he waited, unsure of what was about to happen.

But then one of the waiters came to the table, leading a man Luca barely recognised. He, too, was wearing a suit, a dark maroon as opposed to Luca's navy blue, his hair swept back and pulled into a messy bun. Luca quickly ran a hand through his hair, making sure his longer than usual hair was still swept back. He stood as the waiter left, holding his hand out for the man.

"You must be Luca" Liam... no, Ashton said, grasping Luca's own hand in a firm grip, shaking his hand before pulling back, fingers lingering longer than they should have. "I'm Ashton, though I’m sure you know that." He chuckled, and sat down, Luca following suit moments later.

A waiter joined them not long after. "Would you fine gentlemen like a drink?" the man asked.

"I'll just get a scotch on the rocks" Ashton said. The waiter nodded, writing down Ashton's order before turning to Luca expectantly.

"Uh... can I just get a lemonade?" Luca asked shyly, and the waiter nodded, writing down the order before leaving them to get their drinks.

"Not a fan of alcohol, I'm guessing" Ashton asked, a curious look on his face.

"Not really, no" Luca said, smiling and nodding his head in thanks as the waiter returned, placing a glass of lemonade down in front of him and Ashton's scotch on the rocks in front of him. "I don’t exactly have the best history with the stuff."

"I'm sorry" Ashton was quick to say. "I should have gone with something else."

"You didn’t know, it's okay" Luca said.

It wasn’t exactly the truth, of course. Theo actually loved drinking alcohol, as long as it was laced with wolfsbane, while Liam wasn’t a big fan of the stuff himself. But he and Liam had both figured that, while coming up with their persona's, they should do something a little different, switch things up a little. And so that's what they had done.

Dinner passed rather easily, conversation flowing smoothly between the two men as they ate. It, of course, wasn’t their first time on a date. But as Ashton and Luca, there was a certain... flare to the occasion, as they had fun getting to know each other in a way they never had before. It was exhilarating.

And when the night was done, their personas dropped as they snuggled up to each other after some amazing sex, all Theo had been able to say was, "We are so doing that again."

Liam had simply hummed in agreement.

***

As the weeks passed, Liam and Theo had gone on numerous dates as Ashton and Luca, always going somewhere their friends would not go so that they would not be interrupted. They'd even started going through the list as their persona's, and Theo had found that it was... _easier_ to go through some of the options on the list.

They had eventually gone through with the voyeurism, not with Brett this time. They had found some guy on craigslist willing to watch them for fifty bucks, and they had fucked each other while calling out their persona's names. That had been an odd experience, even for Theo, but it had been fun too.

But it was also how Theo had found himself now, handcuffs around his wrists tying him to the bed, Liam's tongue buried in his ass as he moaned and writhed beneath his boyfriend.

Theo groaned at a particularly hard swipe of Liam's tongue, his hips bucking down into the pillow beneath him, cock hard and leaking as he chased the friction. He stilled, however, as Liam placed a hand on his hip.

_"Fuck Me"_ Theo bit out, as Liam pulled his tongue out of his ass and pulled away, the slick patch of saliva on his ass giving off goose bumps as Liam blew on it.

"A little desperate now, aren’t we?" Liam asked with a chuckle, biting into the firm flesh of Theo's ass, before he made his way up the expanse of Theo's back, licking and biting and sucking his way up, leaving marks that faded quickly. When he reached Theo's mouth, he captured the chimera's lips in a heated kiss, reaching a hand under Theo and wrapping it around his hard length.

Theo let out a gasp at the sudden contact, but managed to growl out, "Of course I'm desperate Liam. You've been eating me out for a fucking _hour_. Anyone would be desperate after that."

"But I can’t help how delicious you are" Liam said with a smirk, biting down into the flesh of Theo's shoulder as he gave Theo's cock a few hard pumps. "But don’t worry, the best is yet to come."

Theo snorted at the double entendre, groaning as Liam made his way back down to Theo's ass, giving the globes of his ass a few, harsh bites. Theo heard the pop of a cap opening, and the scent of peach flavoured lube filled the room. After having been eaten out for so long, Theo knew he didn’t need to be prepared much more but groaned all the same as two slicked up fingers easily slipped into him, pumping in and out a few times as a third was quickly added. Liam spread his fingers out, Theo groaning at the stretch. Liam did this a few more times, pumping in and out of him and then spreading his fingers as far as he could, making sure Theo was prepared well enough, before the fingers left him, leaving him open and ready.

Theo felt Liam's hard cock pressing into the cleft of his ass, and he groaned at the size of the thing. It wasn’t the first time, of course. He'd lost count of exactly how many times he and Liam had fucked before. But he certainly loved it when Liam teased him before filling him.

"You ready for me, babe" Liam asked, his voice a low growl. He thrust his hips forward a few times, his dick rubbing back and forth across Theo's crack, making him groan in excitement.

"Ready as I’ll ever be, little wolf" Theo said.

And then the head of Liam's cock was pressing against his hole, slowly, agonisingly pushing against the rim.

Theo groaned as the head popped in, and Liam began slowly thrusting in, slow at first, and then harder and harder until he was buried balls deep in Theo.

They both groaned, Liam leaning forward to rest his head against Theo's shoulder blades, both of their chests heaving already. They stayed like that for a moment, before Theo spoke up. "Liam, if you don’t move right now, I'll break these handcuffs and fuck myself on your dick." He strained against the hand cuffs, the whine of metal bending filling the otherwise quiet room.

He stopped as Liam pulled out, the head of his dick brushing against his prostate making his limbs go lax. He thrust back in again before pulling out, further this time, before slamming back in. They both groaned, Theo seeing stars as his prostate was battered by Liam’s cock.

Liam growled, , as if frustrated, hands reaching up to wrap around the handcuffs around Theo's wrists, pulling on them both harshly, the sound of rending metal filling the room as the chains snapped. Theo let out a yelp as his hands were suddenly free and he was flipped onto his back, his dick flopping onto his stomach and his legs wrapping around Liam's waist, as the werewolf looked down at him.

"Sorry" Liam said, a light blush on his face as he continued to thrust into Theo. "I couldn’t stand _not_ watching your face as I fucked you."

Both boys groaned again as Liam slammed back into Theo, a hand reaching down and wrapping around Theo's leaking length, pumping him in time with Liam's thrusts.

It wasn’t long until the heat coiling in Theo's gut built to be too much, and he knew his release was close. He tightened the grip his legs had on Liam's waist, pulling Liam's head down to his so he could kiss him. When he pulled back he said, "I'm close Liam."

"Yeah?" Liam asked with a smirk. "I'm so fucking close too."

"You are?" Theo asked, matching Liam's smirk. "Well, why don’t you cum for me Liam?"

Liam groaned, his head slipping into the crook of Theo's neck as he came at Theo's words, a warmth blooming inside of Theo as he did. Liam continued to pump Theo's dick, despite the fact that he was no longer fucking into Theo, bringing him closer and closer to his own release, before he was spilling between them, coating Liam's fingers and their stomachs in milky white pearls of cum.

Liam raised his hand up, his tongue swiping out to lick up the cum covering the digits, and he smirked as Theo groaned at the site. He reached the hand down, holding out a finger still covered in his cum close to his lips. "Would you like a taste?" Liam asked with a smirk.

Theo stuck out his tongue, leaning his head forwards to wrap his lips around Liam's finger, suckling on the digit as his tongue swirled around it, cleaning up the mess he had made. Liam pulled his finger out of Theo's mouth before he dove forward, kissing him and replacing his finger with his tongue.

They stayed like that for what felt like hours, but was only minutes, Liam's now softened cock still buried in Theo's ass as their hands wandered. When they both pulled back, they both grimaced at the feeling of the drying cum on their skin.

"I think we should get cleaned up, don’t you?" Liam asked, finally pulling out of Theo with a groan, getting up off the bed and grabbing a warm, wet cloth, cleaning off his dick before kneeling between Theo's legs and cleaning of the mess. He then wiped the cloth over the patches of dried cum on Theo's stomach, before doing the same to himself, and then throwing the soiled cloth into the hamper.

He then laid down beside Theo, snuggling into his side and placing his head on Theo's chest, ear resting over the chimera's heart. They stayed silent for a few moments, content in the feeling of being in each other's embrace. Theo was the first to break the silence, raising his hand up to eye off one of the broken hand cuffs still wrapped around his wrist.

"I have to ask" Theo said, and Liam could hear the smirk in his voice. "Where did you manage to get police grade hand cuffs?"

Liam sputtered for a moment, but his head never left Theo's chest as he said, "I may have given Stiles a hundred bucks to get them for me, as long as he asked no questions."

"Did you now?" Theo asked with a chuckle. "Did he follow through on the no questions?"

"He tried to ask, but the moment i said i was tying you to the bed, he wanted to know nothing about what I was using them for" Liam said, a happy smile on his face as he remembered the way Stiles spluttered and groaned, trying to get the image out of his head. "It was a rather funny sight."

"I'm sure it was" Theo said, picturing Stiles being his usual spastic self when it came to anyone but him having sex. "You didn’t have to return them, did you?"

"No, thank god" Liam said. "He said to keep them. Though I wasn’t expecting them to break after one use. We might have to get more..." He suddenly froze, looking up at Theo from where he rested his head. "At least, we will if you want to do that again?"

Theo looked down at Liam, sitting up and pulling Liam into a sitting position. "I would gladly do that again" Theo said, staring into Liam's eyes. "But I think next time, you'll be the one tied up."

Liam felt a shiver run down his spine at the thought, a sudden need awakening inside of him at the thought. "I think that can be arranged" Liam said, as he leaned in to kiss Theo again.

He couldn’t wait now to be bound and fucked by the chimera. But it looked like it would have to wait for another day.

 


End file.
